High volume mailers receive discounts in postal rates for meeting certain criteria established by a postal service. Generally, such criterion relates to a reduction in the postal service's handling of the mail from the mailers. The United States Postal Service ("USPS") offers several levels of discounts to mailers. The level of discount typically is based on the number of criteria met by the mailer. For example, in order to maximize such postage discounts, the USPS requires that high volume mailers presort the mailpieces, apply a Zip+4 bar code to each mailpiece, and package their mail into trays with each tray tagged in accordance with the Domestic Mail Manual. Previously, the sorting and traying processes required to qualify for postal discounts have not been performed on an inserter system because such inserters having such capability have not existed. Large volume mailers have performed the sorting process on conventional off-line sorting equipment, however, the traying process is done manually. Smaller volume mailers may perform both the sorting and traying processes manually. In any event, the traying process must be done manually because up to now the traying process has not been automated.
It is well known to couple conventional stacking equipment to the end of an inserter. Generally, such stacking equipment is used to perform a basic stacking of mailpieces assembled by the inserter.
Although off-line sorting with conventional sorting equipment has worked well, basic problems exist which are typically associated with off-line processing versus on-line processing. For example, the integrity of the sorting performed by conventional sorting equipment relies on a scan of data printed on each mailpiece which is used to determine how the sorting equipment will sort the mailpiece. Thus, any error occurring in the scanning of such data effects the sorting process. Previously, there has not been any multi-bin sorting equipment that can be coupled to an inserter for performing on-line sorting functions that meet requirements for postal discounts.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sorting device that can interface directly with an inserter system for obtaining certain levels of postal discounts.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an inserter system that includes sorting capability that meets postal service requirements for postal discounts.